One of the conventional terminals mounted on a coil bobbin is composed of a pin partially deformed by pressing which is affixed by caulking in a terminal hole provided in a flange plate of a coil bobbin.
In an another conventional method the terminal pins are spacedly arranged between a pair of insulating paper tapes which are mutually adhered by an adhesive material to fix said terminal pins, and said insulating paper tapes with thus arranged terminal pins are mounted by means of an adhesive tape on the outer periphery of a coil.
The former method, however, is associated with a drawback that the terminals pins may come off from the pin holes when said pins are subjected to vibration or tension.
Also the latter method is associated with a drawback that the terminal pins cannot be easily inserted into the holes of a print circuit board etc. due to rather irregular arrangement of said pins resulting from insufficient fixation thereof, and that the considerably large exposed portions of terminals pins may result in undesirable contact with or shortcircuiting of other wirings.